The Daughter of a Black
by Goobwee
Summary: Harry and gang Hogwarts years, introducing Taylor Lupin.
1. Chapter 1

~Ok, this is kinda an AU fic, but not really. I simply added a new character to the original books.  
  
~Spoilers-HP SS, Cos, PoA and possibly more...  
  
~Pairing-none as of yet. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 1.  
  
-Ron Weasly walked through the train compartment and sighed as he found it to be full also. He continued on until he made it to the last compartment which was only occupied by the boy his brothers thought was Harry Potter, and a small dark haired girl.  
  
"Anyone sitting there?" He asked, pointing at the seat beside Harry. "Everywhere else is full."  
  
-Harry shook his head and Ron sat down.  
  
"I'm Ron Weasly, and well...you're Harry Potter." Ron turned to the girl. "Who are you?"  
  
-The girl smiled at him. "Taylor Lupin, my friends call me Tay or Pad."  
  
"Er, nice to meet you." Ron turned back to Harry. "Are you really Harry Potter?"  
  
-Harry nodded.  
  
"Wow," Said Ron  
  
"Are all your family wizards?" Asked Harry suddenly.  
  
"Er-yes I think so." Ron Replied.  
  
-Harry turned towards Taylor. "What about you?"  
  
-Taylor nodded. "Yes, my family are all wizards, but I was raised by muggles."  
  
"Oh," Said Harry. "Why were you raised by muggles?"  
  
-Taylor looked at the ground. "Well-my dad is away."  
  
-Harry noticed that she must not like to talk about it, and didn't ask further. Ron however was completly clueless.  
  
"Where is he?" Ron asked.  
  
-Taylor looked back up. "I don't like to talk about it."  
  
"Oh," Ron said. "Sorry."  
  
-Taylor smiled. "It's alright, you didn'n know." She paused. "your dad is Arthur Weasly, right?"  
  
"Yeah, why?"  
  
"Just wondering." Taylor said with a smile. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ***Okay, I know this chapter is short, and probably confusing, but I want to know what you people think of it. So please, if you read it review. You don't have to say much. A simple "good" will do...you see this is my first HP fic that I have wrote. I usually stick with Buffy. So thanks...Goobwee. 


	2. Chapter 2

~Oops, I forgot a disclaimer. What a shame... ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Chapter 2  
  
-Around half past twelve there was a great clattering outside in the cooridor and a smiling, dimpled woman slid back their door and said, "Anything off the cart, dears?"  
  
-Harry bought three of everything, while Ron and Taylor bought nothing. Ron took out a package of sandwitches.  
  
"She always forgets I don't like cornbeef." Ron said, opening a sandwitch.  
  
"Have some of these then," Harry pointed towards his pile. "I have plenty."  
  
"Are you sure?" Ron asked.  
  
"Yup, you too Taylor."  
  
"Thanks," Taylor said as she grabbed a chocolate frog.  
  
-The compartment door slid open and three boys entered.  
  
"Is it true?" A pale boy asked. "They're saying all down the train that Harry Potter's in this compartment. So it's you, isn't it?"  
  
"Yes," said Harry.  
  
"Oh, this is Crabbe and this is Goyle," said the pale boy carelessly, noticing where Harry was looking. "And my name's Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."  
  
-Ron gave a slight cough, which might have been hiding a snigger. Taylor on the other hand started to laugh uncontrollably.  
  
-Malfoy turned towards Ron first.  
  
"Think my name's funny, do you? No need to ask who you are. My father told me all the Weaslys have red hair, freckles, and more children then they can afford." He then turned towards Taylor who had calmed down a bit. "What are you laughing at mudblood?"  
  
-Ron gasped, but Taylor smirked. "Mudblood eh? Well this 'mudblood' wishes you to get your slimey git self out of this compartment."  
  
-Malfoy turned back towards Harry. "You'll soon find out some wizarding families are better than others, Potter. You don't want to go making friends with the wrong sort. I can help you there."  
  
-He then held out his hand to shake Harry's, but Harry didn't take it.  
  
"I think I can tell who the wrong sort are for myself, thanks." He said cooly.  
  
-Draco Malfoy didn't go red, but a pink tinge appeared in his pale cheeks.  
  
"I'd be careful if I were you Potter," He said slowly. "Unless you're a bit politer yuo'll got the same was as your parents. They didn't know what was good for them either. You hang around with riffraff like Weasly and that mudblood, it will rub off on you."  
  
-Both Harry and Ron started to stand up, Taylor however, had other ideas. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ****Please review if you wish me to continue. 


	3. Chapter 3

This chapter contains alot of actual quotes from the book, sorry but I feel like it is needed... Disclaimer~Yeah...you caught me...I stole this ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter three~  
  
"SIT!" She yelled, and they both complied looking somewhat confused.  
  
-Taylor stood up so she was eye level with Malfoy.  
  
"How DARE you talk about Harry's parents. Just because your father is a death eater, does not mean you rule the world. Actually, you are the scum of the world, and I reccomend you get away from me unless you wish to resemble the scum that you are."  
  
-Malfoy moved his hand as if to strike, but Taylor raised her wand and shouted "EXPELLIARMUS!"  
  
-Malfoy was thrown out of the compartment. Crabbe abd Goyle stared in shock and then ran after their leader. Harry and Ron were in awe, but had no time to respond to what had just happened for Hermione Granger had come in.  
  
"What has been going on?" She said, looking from Harry, to Ron, to Taylor.  
  
-Ron looked at Hermione. "Can we help you with something?" He asked.  
  
"You'd better hurry up and put your robes on, I've just been up to the front to ask the conductor, and he says we're nearly there. You've been fighting, haven't you? You'll be in trouble before we even get there!"  
  
"Taylor was fighting, and she had good reason to." Ron said scowling at her. "Would you mind leaving while we change?"  
  
"Alright, if you wish."  
  
-Ron glared at her as she left. Harry peered out of the window, it was getting dark.  
  
"Well," Taylor said. "She seemed a bit...perky."  
  
"Yeah," Ron agreed. "Whatever house she's in, I hope I'm not."  
  
-Harry, Ron and Taylor took off their jackets and pulled on their long black robes. Ron's were a bit short for him, you could see his sneakers underneath them.  
  
-A voice echoed through the train as it started to slow: 'We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minutes' time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school seperately.'  
  
-Harry's stomach lurched with nerves and Ron, he saw, looked pale under his freckles. When he looked at Taylor however, he noticed she looked perfectly content. They crammed their pockets with the last of the sweets and joined the crowd thronging the corridor.  
  
-The train slowed right down and finally stopped. People pushed their selves towards the door, and out on to a tiny dark platform. Then a lamp came bobbing over the heads of the students and Harry heard a familiar voice:  
  
"Firs' years! Firs' years over here! C'Mon, follow me-any more firs' years? Mind yer step, now!"  
  
-They foloowed Hagrid down what seemed to be a steep, narrow path. Nobody spoke much.  
  
"Yeh'll get yer fir's sight o' Hogwarts in a sec," Hagrid called over his shoulder. "Jus' round this bend here."  
  
-There was a loud 'oooooh!'  
  
-The narrow path had opened suddenly onto the edge of a great black lake. Perched atop a high mountain on the other side, windows sparkling in the starry sky, was a vast castle with many torrets and towers.  
  
"No more'n four to a boat!" Hagrid called, pointing to a fleet of little boats sitting in the water by the shore. Harry, Ron and Taylor were followed by Hermione.  
  
"Everyone in?" Shouted Hagrid, who had a boat to himself. "Right then- FORWARD!"  
  
-And the fleet of little boats moved off all at once, gliding across the lake, which was smooth as glass. Everyone was silent.  
  
-The boats slowly followed Hagrid's to the lake's edge. Hagrid stepped out, and the students followed him up to the castle.  
  
-They walked up a flight of stone steps and crowded around the huge oak door.  
  
-Hagrid raised a gigantic fist, and knocked three times on the castle door. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Okay, that's chapter 3, please review. 


	4. From The Author

To those who have Author/Story Alerts on me:

Please checkout account: **RingosGarden.**

That is me.

After a couple years of not writing, I decided to pick it up again.

I assure you,

My writing has improved.


End file.
